


I Like Big... Families.

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disturbed-katten prompted: "The One with Ross’s Inappropriate Song" for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Big... Families.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“I can’t  _believe_  you did that!” Derek groaned and slammed the door to his room behind them before glaring at Stiles.

“I’m sorry, okay? I panicked!”

“What’s there to panic about? It’s just my mom!”

Stiles flailed in agitation, as if he had to let off a little steam physically before being able to string words together properly. “ _Just your mom_?! Yeah, your mom and your thirty closest relatives! You did not warn me about all those people down there! If I’d known this was a huge get-together, I would have worn a freakin’ tie!”

“What do you mean huge get-together? There’s only fourteen people.”

“ _Only fourteen people_ , he says,” Stiles mumbles to himself. “The actual number is not the point! You just told me I was gonna meet your mom! Not that you were having this huge special thing!”

“It’s just dinner!”

“With guests!”

“… you’re the only guest here tonight,” Derek said, puzzled.

Stiles stops dead. “No way. Are you telling me all those people down there… they  _all_  live here? Together?!”

Derek shrugs. “Well, uncle Peter and his wife live in the cottage up the road, but they’re always here.”

“How the hell do you not kill each other?!”

“Maybe by  _not_  singing dirty songs to my  _mother_!” Derek snarled.

“She asked!”

“And you should have said you didn’t know any!”

“You wanted me to lie to your mom?!”

“Better than singing  _I Like Big Butts_!”

“Uh, excuse you, the title is  _Baby Got Back_ , and she laughed, okay?”

Derek threw out his hands and let himself fall back onto his bed with a groan. “Ugh, why am I even dating you…”

Stiles got very quiet, and when Derek looked at him, his face was carefully blank. “Yeah, that’s the question, isn’t it?”

Aware that he’d fucked up, Derek swung his legs off the bed and folded Stiles into his arms. “I’m dating you because you’re smart and cute and awesome. I’m sorry I freaked out. I guess I panicked a little bit too.”

It took a too long moment for Stiles to relax and wind his own arms around Derek too. “Yeah. Guess you did. But hey, it’ll make a great story for the grandkids, huh?”

“Let’s just try and get through high school first.”

End.


End file.
